


What I Can Teach You

by ack



Series: Kevin x Moose [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kinda, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tutoring, nerd and jock fic, this needed to be done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: Moose is a little behind in class, and Kevin gets roped into helping.Kevin is about to leave the science room behind the rest of his class when Mr. P calls him over. His eyes widen when he sees someone beside the teacher with their head down a smirk escaping their lips.Moose.





	1. And So it Begins

Kevin is about to leave the science room behind the rest of his class when Mr. P calls him over. His eyes widen when he sees someone beside the teacher with their head down a smirk escaping their lips. 

Moose. 

“Mr. Keller, Moose here is having a hard time with some of the basics of biology, and as Dilton has a waiting list for students, I thought you would be the next best,” Mr. P grins unknowingly as Moose lifts his chin to meet Kevin’s glance. 

“As flattering as it is that you thought of me-” Kevin starts. 

“Tuesdays after class, I’ll give you extra credit,” Mr. P began ushering the two of them out of the classroom, “the library is down the hall two your left." 

The door shuts behind them and Kevin can feel the heat of Moose’s gaze on him. "I don’t know how you did this, but this is strictly learning.” Kevin says as he begins to walk, Moose falling in step beside him. “I’ll grab a table in the library and I expect you to bring snacks,” he adds, because if he has to suffer it could at least be comfortably. 

Moose leans in towards his ear, “it’s a date,” before pivoting around towards the vending machines. 

Kevin thinks, I am so totally screwed.

-

Kevin sits waiting in the library, textbook set out on the table. He chose a table off to the side towards the stacks so that he will be far away from other people studying, but out in the open so that Moose won’t try anything with him.

Kevin is in the middle of texting Betty about the situation when a shadow falls over him briefly, and when he looks up his textbook is gone.

“Wha-” he spots Moose’s figure walking through the stacks towards the more private tables, his textbook dangling from Moose’s hands. Moose glances back before he turns the corner around the stack, just long enough to catch Kevin staring, and Kevin feels himself flush. Kevin grabs his bag and follows quickly, trying to think of an accusation or argument, but then he sees Moose has set his things down at a two person table, textbooks out, and is reaching into his bag.

“Pretzels?” Moose asks, brown eyes wide with question, nearly hesitant.

Kevin sighs, finding it impossible to argue against those eyes, and takes a seat across from the most enticing annoying part of his day, looking down at his textbook.

He looks up quick enough to catch Moose smiling briefly, a dazzling smile, but Moose quickly covers it with a cough, looking down, but it isn’t enough to stop Kevin from smiling to himself.


	2. Learning About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some awkward flirting happens and realizations are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm going to try to make this a chaptered fic but I'm unbeta'ed and yes this is my first chaptered fic because I am a drabble queen. HERE'S SOME KOOSE FOR YA

After that first tutoring session not much changes between Moose and Kevin. Other than the light brushing of hands, Moose kept to himself and listened during the tutoring, and after the session, Moose would even nod to him in the hallway. It seemed like Kevin's days of Moose were over, and he didn't know how he felt about it.

When Betty heard he was helping Moose she only raised her eyebrows and squinted a little, and Kevin interpreted that to mean she was alright with it? Maybe? Whatever, he doesn't get the nuances of women.

It was Tuesday once again and Kevin decided to go right to the spot they were at last time, early, lest Moose make him follow him there. He set out his science book and was taking out the flash cards he made when Moose arrived. They traded their typical hallway nod before Moose sat down. Kevin was organizing the flashcards and felt the weight of Moose's gaze.

"Ready to get started?" he asked, looking up to see Moose studying his face, unflinching. Moose nods, and Kevin makes sure to look just at the study cards because he is feeling major vibes from Moose and needs to focus right now.

They get through about a quarter of the (quite large, frankly) flash card pack he made when Moose suddenly says, "me and Midge are on a break."

Kevin continues to stare at the back of the flashcard that says, 'the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell,' to avoid looking at the powerhouse in front of him. He feels a swell of hope inside him at the fact Moose is single. On a break. Free to be with other people.

"Yeah, she wanted to be with other people before getting into a relationship," Moose says, and Kevin must have said that last part out loud. He looks up to see Moose waiting, and out of panic he goes through two more flashcards.

What is he going to do? Jump Moose in the library? The guy doesn't like kissing so far in whatever not-relationship they have so it's hard to be subtle.

"Kevin," Moose interrupts his interior monologue, "I was asking if it's Golgi apparatus or Golgi complex then you," he waves a hand in front of his face, "spaced out."

"Both, it's both, and do you feel bored?" Kevin asks, because he really wants to know. Now that Moose is free, has he lost interest in Kevin?

"Well," Moose smirks, "I could use some incentive," he reaches his hand over to brush it over Kevin's on the table.

Kevin's eyes widen before he composes himself, "that can be arranged."


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin doesn’t begin using incentive (whatever that means to Moose) until Thursday, two days later. There is a test on Friday and Moose wants some extra help for it. Kevin doesn’t know if that is supposed to be code for more, but he goes along with it regardless.

Moose walks home with Kevin, the two of them quiet on the way.

Every once in a while Kevin looks over to Moose, but doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t know it, but when he isn’t looking, Moose looks over at him, too.

When they get to the house, Kevin opens the door and pivots to face Moose and says, “there’s no one home, busy with the investigation and all,” before turning back and quickly making his way to the kitchen dining table. He doesn’t want to give the wrong idea with bringing Moose to his _bedroom_ of all places. Kevin places his bag on the table before pulling out their work.

“More flashcards?” Moose whines.

Kevin is prepared for this, “yes, but,” he reaches into a cupboard, “I have these,” he fishes out a bag of fuzzy peaches, Moose’s favourite candy. The perfect incentive.

Moose’s face lights up, “one per flashcard?”

“Whatever you’d like,” Kevin responds with a grin.

After each correct answer Kevin slides a gummy across the table, and for each wrong answer he eats one himself. After some correct answers in a row, Moose starts to meet his hand across the table to grab the candy, their hands brushing in the process. Kevin enjoys it more than he would admit.

They get to the point when they have made their way through the entire deck, the candy bag empty and Moose’s belly full.

“Is that all of it?” Moose asks, and Kevin doesn’t know if Moose is referring to the candy or the studying. When he voices his confusion, Moose responds with, “studying.”

Kevin shakes his head and picks up a piece of paper that was laying on the counter, “practice test,” he says, laying it in front of Moose and sliding over a pencil.

Moose is tense for a second until Kevin says, “I printed it in a good font for people with dyslexia,” and Moose visibly relaxes, “Mr. P told me about it, you’re pretty smart, just have to work past some things,” Kevin adds, fidgeting with his hands.

Moose looks up with a smile and Kevin smiles back, then Moose looks at the test and picks up the pencil. Then he pauses. He looks back up to Kevin who raises his eyebrows in question.

“What do I have to look forward at the end of the test?” he asks, and Kevin’s breath catches in his throat.

He takes a deep breath, “what do you want?” he asks honestly, not wanting to offer anything Moose doesn’t want.

Moose thinks for a moment, then says, “a kiss,” surprising Kevin.

Kevin nods and Moose begins his test, focusing intently.

Kevin drums his fingers on the table, taking this chance to study Moose as he works. He wasn’t lying when he said Moose wasn’t dumb, he is very focused when he wants to be on his work. He constantly has an expression on his face with his eyebrows bunched slightly, lips pursed a little, and Kevin loses track of time. Moose has to say he is done twice before Kevin reaches over to grab his completed practice test; Moose’s face resting in a smug grin.

Kevin has to try hard to focus as he goes over Moose’s answers. He keeps thinking about the upcoming kiss, hoping Moose would go through with what he asked for.

He marks Moose’s practice test, passing it back over to Moose, waiting expectantly for him to react.

“I passed,” is all Moose says, looking up to meet Kevin’s eyes.

“On this test you got a B!” Kevin exclaims, standing up to point at the mark on Moose’s test, “on the real thing you are guaranteed to pass,” he adds, lighting up with happiness at seeing his smile.

Moose stands and now they are as close as they have ever been. Moose looks to Kevin’s lips, and Kevin looks to Moose’s. Then Moose gently grabs Kevin’s face, lining up their faces for the kiss.

He pauses right before their lips touch, pausing for a moment, wondering if this really is happening, but then Kevin brings them together.

They kiss for what feels like forever, then they part when they eventually need to breathe.

“Wow.”

**Author's Note:**

> NOW IT'S GONNA BE CHAPTERED! Don't have a posting schedule yet, but weekly is my thought. :) <3  
> -  
> all of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> I do prompts for all ships of riverdale <3  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship


End file.
